Dinosaur King The Final Rampage Episode 10
Title The Dino-Hunters Summary May went to collect the Jobaria cards but they are gone. She turns around and looks at the team with a quizzical look and explains that the cards are gone. "Thats weird," said Ken, "I wonder who has been taking all the cards." "Wonder no more!" shouted a voice behind them, "We are the Dino-Hunters and we challenge you... um... as soon as we get to the middle of a forest." The D-Team saw a boy with a baseball cap with some kind of device on it. The boy suddenly turned around and ran off. "That was strange." said Max. "Lets follow him." said Rex. They ran in the direction of where the boy ran but he was gone. Suddenly, the Dino-Controllers beeped. "Lets follow the signal." said Ken. They came to the middle of a forest where the Jobaria was again out. "You thought you had beaten the Jobaria didn't you!" said the boy, "Well you did but now I've restored its power and I will use it to crush your teeny-tiny dinosaurs!" "You just keep getting weirder." said Max. "Thats what I say." another boy suddenly popped up. A young girl with a teddy bear stood next to him. The second boy explained that the first boy was Nick and his name was Sean and that they were part of the Dino-Hunters group, who wanted to catch the dinosaurs so they could find all the pieces of the cosmos stones. Rex noticed that each of them wore a chain necklace with a jewel on it. Nick had a blue one, Sean had a red one, and the girl with the teddy bear had a white one. "Well we're not going to let that happen!" said Max, "because we are the D-Team and we protect the dinosaurs from creeps like you! are you ready Sparks?" Sparks nodded and Max took out his Dino-Controller and turned Sparks into a card and raised the card high above his head. "DINO-SLASH! GO ARRHINOCERATOPS, ROAR!" Sparks appeared ready for battle. Nick laughed and said, "Your no match for Joe!" Joe the Jobaria raced towards Sparks and swung his tail at him. Sparks turned and bit his tail and ran making Joe slip off his feet and be dragged against the ground. Sparks let go and jumped aside, dodging Joe's neck which was coming up to hit him. Joe staggered to his feet and Nick used Tail Smash. Sparks was hit to the ground but he got up and ran over to ram Joe but Nick used Shock Wave. "Dash! Go help Sparks!" said Rex, "DINO-SLASH! GO NEOVENATOR, BLOW THEM AWAY!" "You too Lamb!" said Zoe, "DINO-SLASH! SPRING UP LAMBEOSAURUS!" Dash and Lamb appeared. Dash raced around Joe, confusing him then suddenly attacked. Joe stood back up and hit Lamb with his tail, then rammed into Dash. "Lets go all out!" Yelled the D-Team and the Alpha Gang. The Alpha Gang summoned Ali, Irr, and Dac. Ken summoned Crystal and Comet. Violet summoned Rascal and Rebecca. May summoned Rainbow and Dazzle and the whole team made all the dinosaurs rampage. "All right then, said Nick. He took off the necklace and shouted, "Time for some cosmos power!" Suddenly the necklace grew big enough to fit Joe and slipped down his long neck. Joe seemed to suddenly go on rampage. Sparks snorted and got ready to attack. Max used Thunder Driver. After that May used Laser Ray. Then she had Dazzle use Head Driver and Rainbow use Quakeheat. Joe turned into a card. "Wow" said Sean, then he summoned the Giginotosaurus. "Say hellow to Giga!" said Sean and he slipped off his necklace and made Giga rampage. Dash ran toward Giga but was knocked away by his head. Sean used Fire Bomb on Dac and Volcano Burst on Ali. Irr ran toward Giga but Giga used Burst of Flames. Violet used Gigantic Fall, then Rebecca used Zero-G Throw, then Rascal used Psychic Bind. Giga turned into a card. Suddenly the little girl cheered and said, "Now its Kowaii's turn the scariest of them all!" The D-Team burst out laughing. "I'm Trembling with fear!" said Max, "The scary four-year old is going to defeat us all!" Kowaii suddenly changed her expression. "Teddy will show you!" Kowaii called out the Sinraptor and threw her necklace onto him. "Go Teddy, show them how tough we really are!" In a flash Teddy Attacked all of them. Then he used Sonic Blast and blew them all away. Teddy ran after them jumped into the air and used Neck Crusher. "We will show them not to make fun of me!" shouted Kowaii. The D-Team realized that they had underestimated Kowaii, and leave dealing with Teddy to Ken. Ken uses Snow Crystal, then Crystal uses Blizzard Smash, and Comet uses Frozen Glide. Teddy is defeated the rampages are reversed and the dinosaurs are recalled, but the Dino-Hunters escape. Battle D-Team and Alpha Gang vs. Joe Sparks is summoned and he grabs Joe's tail and drags him around. Joe uses Tail Smash then Shock Wave. Rex and Zoe send out Dash and Lamb. Dash confuses Joe then hits him. Joe hits Lamb with his tail then rams into Dash. All the other dinosaurs are summoned and they all go on rampage. Nick uses the cosmos necklace to make Joe rampage. Max and May work together to defeat the Jobaria. D-Team and Alpha Gang Wins! D-Team and Alpha Gang vs. Giga Sean summons Giga and makes him rampage. Dash runs toward Giga but is hit by his head. Giga uses Fire Bomb, Volano Burst, and Burst of Flames. Violet uses her move cards to defeat Giga. D-Team and Alpha Gang Wins! D-Team and Alpha Gang vs. Teddy Teddy is summoned and Kowaii makes him rampage. He attacks all the dinosaurs at once then used Sonic Blast and Neck Crusher. Ken uses his powerful moves to defeat Teddy and claim the victory over the Dino-Hunters, for now. D-Team and Alpha Gang Wins!